Arendelle Castle
}} The Arendelle Castle is the home of the royal family of Arendelle, and owned, as of late, by the Ice Queen Elsa. History 'Before the Curse' }} As children, the three princesses, Ingrid, Helga, and Gerda chased a kite out in the field, but were nearly kidnapped by the man who owned it. Ingrid saves her two sisters by using her magical ice powers, and in return Helga and Gerda promise to help the eldest princess conceal them. Years later, the sisters have all grown and Ingrid realizes she will be unable to control her powers. The sisters travel to Misthaven and seek out Rumplestiltskin, who provides them with a pair of cloves to conceal the powers, and a magic urn to trap the princess if she becomes too dangerous. Things later take a turn for the worse when the Duke of Weselton learns of Ingrid's powers. When threatening to reveal her magic to the citizens of Arendelle so she's deemed a monster, the angry future queen tries to blast him with magic, but hits Helga instead, turning her to a frozen statue, which shatters, killing her instantly. Gerda soon learns of this and immediately traps Ingrid in the urn, and later goes to Grand Pabbie to have everyone's memories erased of Ingrid and Helga. }} Five years have passed and Elsa is now the Queen. She and her sister Anna prepare for the latter's upcoming wedding to ice merchant Kristoff, but when discovering their parents journal and learning they were heading to a mysterious destination that may have held the secret to containing Elsa's powers, Anna leaves for a journey to Misthaven to find answers. As if Elsa didn't already have enough on her plate with worrying about Anna and all, she soon learns Hans and his brothers are plotting to entrap the Ice Queen in a magic urn. They leave to destroy it, and end up returning home with Elsa's aunt, the Snow Queen. Anna soon arrives home from Misthaven, bringing with her a mysterious box she stole from Rumplestiltskin. Unlike Elsa, she doesn't immediately take well to her Aunt Ingrid, and decides to go to Grand Pabbie for answers; however, Ingrid takes her captive when realizing she's a threat. Ingrid lies to her niece, claiming Anna betrayed her and intended on using the Sorcerer's hat on her. Knowing this isn't true, Elsa secretly frees her sister and the two of them, along with Kristoff decide to locate the magic urn and trap Ingrid inside, knowing she is no good. The plan backfires, however, as Ingrid uses the Spell of Shattered Sight on Anna, causing her to trap Elsa in the urn instead. She then freezes all of Arendelle and erases Elsa's recent memories so she won't know of what all has transpired. Rumplestiltskin soon arrives for his stolen hat, but when the Snow Queen refuses to hand it over, the Dark One takes the urn instead. Wanting Elsa back, Ingrid gets the hat to make the trade, but the Sorcerer's Apprentice arrives and stops her, making a deal to find her third "sister". He sends her through a portal door to the Land Without Magic, knowing one day she, Elsa, and her third "sister" shall be together. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' }} Thirty years pass, and Ingrid's curse on Arendelle is broken, thus freeing all those in the castle. Anna and Kristoff go to rescue Elsa, but they're interrupted by Hans and his brothers, who chase the two out of the castle, and once they get to Storybrooke, Hans conquers the kingdom. Following Ingrid's death, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff go through a portal back to Arendelle with the intention of bringing back the memories of Ingrid and Helga to the people of the kingdom and to defeat Hans, which they succeed in. Just before Anna's wedding, she reveals to Elsa that she found a portrait of Ingrid, Helga and their mother amidst the things locked away in the East Wing of the palace. They decide to display it in deference to their late family members, and the two sisters exit the room for Anna to wed at long last. Category:Arendelle Locations Category:Castles